gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Double Dare (1)
"Take a risk. Take a chance. Take a dare. (As we) Play the game of Double Dare! With the host of Double Dare, Alex Trebek!" This version of Double Dare was a short-lived show testing people's knowledge on various subjects. Gameplay Main Game Two contestants were placed in soundproof booths trying to guess identities of famous people, places & things. At the beginning of each subject, the home viewers were shown the answer. Alex would advise the home viewers to cover/close their eyes or look away from their TV sets should they wish to play along at home with the studio players. The contestants are read up to 10 clues to the given answer. The clues got easier as they were revealed. As soon as a player buzzed in, the opponent's booth was closed and was deprived of seeing & hearing. If one should answer incorrectly, that person's booth was closed and the opponent's booth reopened and the opponent received a penalty clue. A wrong answer on a penalty clue reopened the first player's booth putting that player back into play, but they never got to see the penalty clue. If one player should buzz in and guess correctly, that person won $50 and could "dare" the other person for double value/$100 should he/she answer incorrectly (if the correct answer was given on a penalty clue, that became the "dare clue"); if successful, the other player could be "Double Dared" to try to answer again, this time for $200 to the daring player. If the dared player got the answer right, he/she won half the amount ($50 if it was a dare or $100 if it was a double dare). If the daring player elected not to take the "Dare" or "Double Dare", Alex would read the "(Double) Dare" clue just for fun after which the supposedly "(Double) Dared" player made a guess just for fun. The first player to win $500 or more won the game and the right to face the Spoilers for $5,000. The losing contestant kept his/her money won in addition to parting gifts. dd_clue2.jpg|Clue being given. dd_buzzin.jpg|Player buzzing in causing the other to be out of sight dd_dare.jpg|A correct answer means it's a Dare situation. dd_doubledare.jpg|It's a Double Dare situation now. Beat the Spoilers (Bonus Round) In the bonus round, the winning contestant faced three Spoilers who each had a Ph.D. The Spoilers played the bonus round for the entire week. The winning contestant also faced a game board with the correct answer on top, and eight hidden clues (ten in the pilot) (the arrangement & hiding of the clues did not tell the difficulty of them). The champion called out numbers; on each clue revealed, the player could either give that clue if he/she thought any of the spoilers couldn't give the right answer off the chosen clue, or pass if he/she thought they could. Passing on a clue meant immediately choosing another clue for the contestant, but on a give, the spoilers were read the given clue, and then each spoiler had very little time to answer. An incorrect answer or failure to respond from the any of the spoilers won $100 to the contestant, but a correct answer given by any of the spoilers won $100 to the spoilers who were correct, and if all three spoilers got the correct answer, the game was over, but the champion got to keep any cash won in that round. The player's job was to give four clues; he/she could even pass on four clues (five of each in the pilot). If at least one spoiler missed on the required amount of given clues, the winning contestant won $5,000. dd_bonusboard.jpg|Bonus Board dd_spoilers.jpg|The Spoilers dd_spoilerswin.jpg|Oh crap! The Spoilers won. dd_winner.jpg Championship players stayed on the show till they lost a game or won (at least) $20,000, as the CBS winnings limit at the time was $25,000. Gallery Double_Dare_'76_Contestant_Plug.jpg Double Dare '76 Ticket Plug.jpg 575984_622886924392755_1754837343_n.jpg Rating Music Score Productions The theme song from this show would later be used on the 1978 version of Card Sharks. The losing horns from The Price is Right were used if the contestant failed to stump the spoilers (albeit in an abbreviated form). One of two unused cues from this show would later be used on Hit Man for the category reveal. Inventor Jay Wolpert Studio CBS Television City, Hollywood, CA Episode Status The entire series is intact and has been rerun on both GSN and Buzzr. Trivia This was Trebek's first Goodson produced game show that he hosted, his second was Classic Concentration in 1987 then his third (and final) one was the brief revival of To Tell the Truth in 1991. This was also the only game show Trebek hosted for CBS. The "Wubba" sound when the shutters opened was later reused as a sound effect for the Penny Ante and Vend-O-Price games on The Price is Right as well as the CBS version of Tic Tac Dough, The Joker's Wild, and Break the Bank (3). In the pilot, when a contestant "rings-in", no SFX was used for the door opening. In addition, the line "This is Johnny Olson speaking for Double Dare, a Mark Goodson-Bill Todman Production." announcement was never said by Olson at the end of the show. The original 1976 pilot aired on Buzzr as part of their "Lost and Found" week on September 9, 2015. Additional Page Double Dare (1)/Video Gallery Links Rules for Double Dare '76 Another Double Dare (CBS) Rules Page Double Dare (1) @ The Game Show Temple Josh Rebich's Double Dare (1) Rule Sheet Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:Stunts & Dares Category:Gambling Category:CBS shows Category:Network shows Category:Network daytime shows Category:Daytime shows Category:Goodson-Todman Productions Category:Fremantle Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:30 Minute Game Shows Category:1976 premieres Category:1977 endings